


Coffee in the Hidden Leaf

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop, College AU, Drabble!, F/M, Shikamaru is my fav character, first naruto fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: So I have loved Naruto for well over a decade but never wrote anything for it! But after chatting with some very supportive DB fandom friends my love for this fandom has been resparked! Hope yah like!
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Coffee in the Hidden Leaf

"Hmm him again," Temari rolled her eyes so far back into her head her optic nerve should have spit in two. But she was very much over this customer. He came a couple of times a week to the coffee bar, 'to think' he'd say. 

She wasn't into the whole hippy-dippy bullshit of it all. She was working through her masters desperately trying to separate herself from her tarnished family name. And she just needed to make some damn coffee and go on with her life. She didn't have time to be harassed by a wannabe philosopher. 

She watched him stomp out his cigarette and open the door. The bell overhead taunted her. He's coming. He was a bit scrawny for her taste and had ridiculous spikey hair tied back in a ponytail. His voice rasped, "Morning. What haven't I tried?" 

"You've tried just about everything. Other than the things you outright refuse," she snorted and he smirked. 

"Make me something you like," it was half a question and half a statement something about it was infuriatingly charming as he smirked.

She smirked, game on, "Fine but no complaining if you don't like it." She said leaning over the counter. Her flowy lowcut top was being held by one tie under her bust and this she was entertained with, messing with his lizard brain. "That'll be 6.34," she said and adjusted her top, letting him know she noticed exactly where his eyes wandered. "Shikamaru right?" She said scribbling on the cup. 

He cleared his throat and looked back at her fighting a blush, "Yes." He handed her his card 

"And what's your's? Tem has to be short for something." 

"It is. But why would I share?" 

"Why would you not?" He retorted and she rolled her eyes dramatically. 

"I'll have your drink out." She stated and fixed his coffee. She saw him pull out a book _Puppeteering and Politics by Sasori of the Sand_. She rarely saw those books around here. Temari called his name and he headed up grabbing it to head out. 

"Leaving so soon?" she taunted and his brows shot up. 

"I'm on my way to class." 

"Oh I just wanted to ask about your book," she stated calmly and he set in on the counter. 

"Care to borrow? I'll pick it up next time I am in," he smirked and walked out the door. 

Temari rolled her eyes and opened the book, a folded piece of paper marking his page. It was his number. She crumbled it up but paused before tossing it out. She tucked it into her pocket and took the next order with more energy than before. 


End file.
